


You leave me breathless

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, breath play, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just another Drabble, this time a small semi-sensual snapshot into what could be between Finn and Joe





	You leave me breathless

His hand wrapped around his neck, so much larger then the slender pale column that it almost engulfed it completely in his harsh grasp. He squeezes and Finn gasps, such a delectable sound as his hands fly up to Joe's bigger ones on reflex, he doesn't try to pry it away or struggle just rests them there weakly. Joe smirks his grip flexing against the pleasantly smooth skin, already marred red by his larger finger marks. He makes no move to stop and Finn try's not to move to much. This is a game they play after all, just a small fleeting thing between a demon king and the Samoan submission machine


End file.
